Your Man
by rururei
Summary: Naruto bertanya 'kenapa' dan Sasuke merasa harus menjawabnya. SasuNaru.


_Saya menggunakan karakter sasunaru yang saya pakai di "Ulah" dengan setting waktu sebelum mereka jadian *cie*_

_Tapi dua fanfic tsb bisa dibaca secara terpisah kok._

_Enjoy __^_^_

.

.

.

Lelaki itu menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Beri aku ekspresi yang lain."

Satu instruksi diberikan dan dia kembali menyembunyikan mata obsidiannya di balik lensa kamera. Bunyi jepretan terdengar beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ada langkah kaki mendekat yang menginterupsi.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san." _Suara itu terdengar rikuh. "Ponsel Anda berbunyi sejak tadi."

"Biarkan saja." Sang fotografer memilih untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Tapi sejak tadi yang menelfon adalah orang yang sama," tukas pengganggu itu lagi, "Mungkin saja ini telfon yang pen–"

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram pelan selagi dia berbalik usai meninggalkan kameranya. Dengan satu tatapan datar dia menyambar ponsel yang disodorkan. Matanya pun melayang pada layar benda datar itu sebelum kemudian kedua alisnya terangkat.

Belum genap empat detik dia memegang benda itu dan dering telfon kembali menyalak.

"Halo." Didekatkannya ponsel itu ke telinga sembari kakinya berjalan ke arah lain.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telfonku?"_

"Memangnya apalagi?" dia balas bertanya. "Tentu saja bekerja, bodoh."

"_Nanti malam kau harus bertemu denganku." _Jawaban di seberang sana terkesan tidak sinkron. Dia mengernyitkan kening.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Jangan banyak tanya. Aku ingin menraktirmu minum."_

Diam-diam dia menghela napas.

"Kau punya pacar baru lagi?"

Suara di ujung sana tergelak.

"_Kubilang jangan banyak tanya. Datang saja nanti malam."_

Dan sambungan telfon pun diputus secara sepihak.

Mata Uchiha Sasuke menerawang pada udara kosong di depannya.

"Apalagi kali ini?"

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your Man (c) rururei**

_Sejak Opposite Party jadi keterusan nih nulis SasuNaru. Hehehe~_

_._

_._

_._

Bunyi denting piano mengalun merdu.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik arlojinya sekali lagi, lalu mendengus pelan.

Enam tahun mengenal Namikaze Naruto melatihnya untuk tidak merasa heran dengan kebiasaan bocah blonde itu. Telunjuk Sasuke pun bergerak mengetuk permukaan meja yang licin, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan konstan yang terdengar samar-samar.

Entah apalagi kali ini.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu, Naruto masih berwujud bocah labil 16 tahun yang sangat cerewet –sekarang pun sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Kenyataan menunjukkan bahwa bocah yang gemar berulah itu memang sangat cerdas sehingga dalam usianya yang sekarang masih 22 dia sudah dipercaya menjadi direktur di salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Rasengan _Corp. _Selain itu, Namikaze Naruto dikenal sebagai sosok pemimpin yang tegas dengan bakat alami untuk mempengaruhi dan mengintimidasi orang lain. Kenyataan lainnya lagi menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini merelakan telinganya untuk menjadi pendengar bagi Namikaze Naruto –hampir tentang apa saja. Barangkali karena Sasuke memang lebih senang mendengarkan dibanding berbicara. Barangkali karena Sasuke senang menjadikan cerita Naruto sebagai bahan olok-olok. Barangkali karena Naruto yang senang mengganggu Sasuke atau barangkali karena alasan lain yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Singkat kata, seorang Naruto bisa menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya di depan sang Uchiha.

"Hai, _teme." _Sapaan khas itu terdengar. "Aku terlambat, ya?"

Sasuke mendongak untuk menemukan sepasang bola mata safir yang berbinar itu. Sepertinya _mood _Naruto sedang bagus.

"Maaf, ada urusan pekerjaan mendadak." Si pirang nyengir sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Malam itu Naruto memakai kemeja merah tua –warna favorit si pirang. Jas dan dasi yang biasanya melekat di tubuh itu sudah menghilang –barangkali ditinggal di dalam mobil.

"Aku memesan sesuatu khusus untukmu."

Seorang _waiter _datang mengantarkan sebotol _wine_ dalam balutan keping es batu. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

Sang Namikaze memesan meja di bar itu khusus untuk mereka berdua. _Wine_ itu berusia cukup tua. Naruto memakai warna favoritnya dan dia memasang binar mata puluhan _watt. _Jelas ada sesuatu.

"Ada perayaan apa?"

Naruto adalah orang yang terlalu mudah dibaca dan Sasuke tahu si pirang itu menunggu untuk ditanya. Sasuke juga sudah hafal kalau si pirang itu akan tersenyum lebar dan diam selama beberapa detik –seperti sengaja ingin membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Kebebasan!"

Sasuke belum menyahut, hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah menuang anggur ke dalam gelas.

"Aku berpisah dengan Gaara."

Sasuke mendengus –kalau tidak bisa dikatakan menertawakan. Naruto melotot tanda protes.

"Kali ini sungguhan!" serunya.

"Selama satu tahun, sudah sepuluh kali kau selalu bilang begitu," ejek Sasuke.

"Tidak, _teme. _Kali ini aku benar-benar sungguhan." Naruto memasang ekspresi serius. "Aku tidak mungkin kembali padanya lagi."

Sasuke diam, mengamati mata biru yang kini menerawang ke satu titik khayal di udara. Ini adalah saat di mana Naruto tidak ingin dijawab.

"Aku dan dia berakhir," katanya lirih, "Sudah cukup."

Momen itu adalah saat yang membuat Sasuke merasa Naruto tampak seperti seorang gadis yang galau sehabis memutuskan pacarnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar," Sasuke menimpali.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Untuk kebebasanku," katanya, "_Cheers!"_

Gelas mereka beradu dengan bunyi denting pelan.

Nada dering dari ponsel Naruto menginterupsi acara minum-minum itu. Si pirang merogoh saku celana, meraih ponsel berwarna merah tua miliknya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika dan Sasuke tidak perlu mengintip untuk tahu bahwa panggilan itu berasal dari Sabaku no Gaara.

Selama lima detik Naruto memandangi layar ponselnya seperti orang linglung. Sasuke menenggak isi gelasnya lagi. Mendadak wajah si pirang berubah dan dengan yakin dia mengusap layar ponsel pintarnya. Bunyi dering telfon berhenti. Naruto menolak menerima panggilan itu.

"Lihat?" Dia bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada ceria. "Aku tidak mengangkat telfonnya."

Sasuke menyeringai, mengakui dalam hati bahwa hal kecil itu adalah sebuah kemajuan. Biasanya –semarah apapun Naruto pada Gaara, Naruto akan mengangkat telfon lelaki bersurai merah itu pada detik ke-lima.

"Apa yang akhirnya membuatmu sadar setelah satu tahun?"

Sasuke tahu pertanyaan itu akan kembali melenyapkan senyum di bibir tipis Naruto. Wajah tan-nya meredup sesaat. Dia kembali memandangi satu titik –kali ini di dinding, seakan-akan di sana dia bisa melihat semua kenangannya bersama Gaara.

Sasuke sudah melihat berbagai macam ekspresi Naruto selama si pirang itu bersama dengan Gaara. Kadang-kadang dia tersenyum sepanjang hari. Kali lain wajahnya begitu mendung dan dia memasang senyuman palsu. Kadang-kadang dia marah-marah tidak jelas dan menjadikan siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya sebagai korban. Tapi di antara semuanya, Sasuke paling benci ekspresi yang dipasang Naruto sekarang –ketika wajah itu terlihat redup, matanya sayu, dan Naruto seperti hilang sendirian tertelan dalam pusaran kenangan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Sebuah tempat di mana Sasuke tidak akan pernah diikutsertakan.

"Aku lelah." Dia menjawab usai mengisi gelasnya lagi. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Sasuke heran kenapa perlu waktu begitu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari hal itu. Sabaku no Gaara adalah seorang lelaki brengsek yang terlalu egois untuk bisa memikirkan perasaan Naruto. Sungguh menyedihkan bahwa seseorang yang suka main-main seperti Naruto pada akhirnya harus merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dengan seorang lelaki semacam itu.

"Sudahlah, _teme," _katanya, "sepertinya drama percintaanku memang tidak pernah menemui _happy ending."_

Semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah orang cerdas, tapi urusan memilih pasangan adalah lain soal.

"Karena kau memilih pacar yang selalu aneh," ucap Sasuke, "Ingat pacar pertamamu di SMA?"

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa.

"Seorang gadis seangkatan yang usianya lebih tua dariku karena aku ikut kelas akselerasi."

"Dan dia memperlakukanmu seperti seorang adik bayi."

"Sudah kubilang gadis itu memang bodoh!" seru Naruto. "Dia bertemu denganku untuk minta diajari PR."

"Dan aku pernah melihatnya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalamu di depan gerbang sekolah, seperti seorang ibu."

Naruto mendengus. Sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa –karena Uchiha memang pelit tawa, dia tahu kalimat itu diucapkan untuk menertawakannya.

"Ada yang lebih aneh lagi," ucap Naruto usai mengisi gelasnya, "Kau ingat pacarku di kampus –yang seorang pelukis?"

Sasuke mengingat-ingat sebelum kemudian ber-'hn' pelan.

Naruto tertawa sendiri.

"Sai sering sekali mengajakku jalan-jalan, tapi di sana dia akan bermesraan dengan kuas dan cat minyaknya, kemudian sepenuhnya melupakanku seolah-olah aku tidak ada."

"Tapi kau membiarkan dia mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu."

"Yah… itu tidak bisa dihindari."

Mereka diam beberapa saat, menikmati isi gelas masing-masing.

"Menurutku lebih aneh ketika kau memacari seorang vokalis band _underground _dan berdandan _gothic _setiap hari," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto hampir menyemburkan minuman yang tengah ditenggaknya.

"Tolong, _teme. _Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu."

"Kau bilang dia sangat keren dan _macho, _tapi kau bersembunyi di apartemenku ketika dia memaksamu membuat _pierching _di telinga."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku bersyukur tidak menuruti permintaan Pain waktu itu," tukasnya, "Ayah bisa membunuhku kalau aku punya _pierching_."

Sasuke menghentikan gelas yang sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau menuruti permintaannya yang lain."

"Huh?" Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar. Mendadak Naruto teringat sesuatu dan wajahnya disapu rona merah tipis.

"Ah… itu." Si pirang terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap leher belakangnya. "Waktu itu aku 'kan sedang mabuk."

"Tapi tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa dia memperkosamu, bukan?"

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, tapi tidak melontarkan jawaban apapun.

"Bocah bodoh sepertimu memang gampang ditipu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau selalu saja mengataiku bodoh."

"Kenyataannya memang begitu," sahut Sasuke enteng, "Kau bahkan mengikuti kencan buta yang diatur keluargamu."

"Itu hanya selingan untuk mengusir rasa bosan." Naruto berkilah. "Kau tahu persis kalau akhirnya gadis-gadis itu menyiramkan air minum ke mukaku."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke berdecak. "Kau sengaja menyindir penampilan mereka atau mempermalukan diri dengan meminta merica saat makan di restoran Perancis."

Naruto tertawa keras –jelas sekali teribur dengan ingatan tentang kejadian itu.

"Konyol sekali." Si pirang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah kejadian itu tersebar gosip bahwa pewaris tunggal Rasengan tidak tahu menahu soal _table manner."_

"Kurasa gosip itu tidak sepenuhnya salah," tukas Sasuke, "Kau sering merebut makananku saat kita makan bersama."

"Hei, yang benar saja!" protes Naruto. "Itu karena kau sering malas-malasan menghabiskan makananmu."

"Akui saja kalau kau rakus."

Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kau ingat Sasori, _teme?" _tiba-tiba dia bertanya.

"Hn." Sasuke yang tengah memandangi gelasnya mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Naruto. "Yang berambut merah, mahasiswa kedokteran yang terobsesi pada jantung manusia."

"Ya!" Naruto berseru senang, merasa tidak perlu mempertanyakan bagaimana ingatan Sasuke mengenai mantan-mantan pacarnya bisa begitu bagus. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua alis.

"Aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk kolega bisnisku. Dia sedang menjalani _co-ass _sekarang."

"Dia pasti meminta nomor ponselmu," tebak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau masih tertarik untuk berhubungan dengannya?"

"Yang benar saja." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Dia lebih suka berkencan dengan kadafer dibandingkan denganku. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah membawa pulang satu buah ke rumahnya."

Sasuke seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kemudian kembali menyahut.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu."

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Sasuke mengamati perubahan air muka sang Namikaze muda.

"Hanabi?" akhirnya Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia bekerja di majalah _fashion."_

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang lamat-lamat.

"Kalau saja dulu dia tidak berselingkuh dengan sepupunya itu," gumamnya.

Sepasang manik biru itu kemudian menerawang. Tangan kanannya memainkan gelas dalam genggamannya, menggoyang-goyangkannya hingga isinya ikut bergerak.

"Kenapa rasanya aku sial sekali, ya?" tanyanya, seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke membiarkannya berceloteh.

"Ketika aku sakit kemarin, aku menyadari satu hal," lanjut Naruto. "Ketika aku terbaring sendirian di apartemen, terlalu lemah bahkan untuk bangkit mengambil air minum, aku sadar aku tidak menginginkan hal yang terlalu muluk-muluk. Hanya seseorang –ya, seseorang."

Sepasang biji mata biru itu menatap jauh.

"Seseorang yang rela datang untuk menemani ketika aku sakit, yang akan ada ketika aku membutuhkannya."

Sasuke membiarkan si pirang itu larut sendirian lagi dalam pikirannya.

Dia juga ingat malam itu –beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pukul 1 malam ketika ada dering telfon yang membangunkan Sasuke. Hujan deras turun di luar, disertai angin kencang yang mampu menggoyangkan batang-batang pohon. Seseorang berkata bahwa dia sakit dan kehabisan stok obat di apartemennya. Dibanding menelfon sekretarisnya di kantor, atau asisten pribadinya, atau siapa saja, dia lebih memilih untuk menelfon Sasuke –membuat sang Uchiha menembus derasnya hujan menuju ke apotek dan basah kuyup berlari dari tempat parkir karena lupa membawa payung.

Sepanjang malam itu dia duduk di samping ranjang Naruto, mengawasinya tertidur usai mengambilkan segelas air putih dan menyuruhnya minum obat.

"Hanya keinginan seperti itu, tidak terlalu muluk-muluk, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata terarah padanya.

Lama Sasuke terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepala. Sesuatu di ruangan itu –entah bunyi alunan piano yang menyayat hati, entah tatapan mata Naruto, entah rasa anggur yang tertinggal di lidahnya, membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa udara menjadi lebih dingin.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, _teme?" _Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Apanya?"

"Keinginanmu."

Naruto menunggu jawaban sementara Sasuke meminum isi gelasnya lagi.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, selama aku mengenalmu kau tidak pernah punya pacar."

Sasuke memalingkan mata obsidiannya ke arah lain.

"Ah. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bercerita tentang siapapun. Memangnya kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Sang raven masih menolak untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Kau curang! Ini sungguh tidak adil," keluh Naruto, "Padahal kau selalu tahu siapa saja pacar-pacarku. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau punya pacar tapi tidak mau bercerita padaku. Iya, 'kan?"

Naruto menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu menoleh.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang siapapun?"

Kepala pirang itu mengangguk lagi.

Mendadak Sasuke merengkuh leher belakangnya, membuat tubuhnya mendekat pada sang Uchiha. Kedua matanya melebar tanda terkejut.

"Sasuke, apa yang– "

Bibir itu membungkam bibirnya.

Sepasang mata Sasuke terpejam sementara dia hanya bisa terbelalak. Seluruh syarafnya terasa kaku hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Hanya kecupan ringan. Tanpa tekanan. Tanpa tuntutan. Bibir itu berdiam di sana tanpa pergerakan.

Sepuluh detik berlalu dan Sasuke menarik diri. Wajah putih pucat sang fotografer berada tepat di depan wajahnya, menghembuskan napas berat dan panas.

"Karena sejak dulu aku adalah lelakimu."

Naruto perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna arti kalimat itu. Bibirnya bergerak, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian wajah itu hanya bisa berpaling.

Sasuke menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain. Dipaksanya mata Naruto agar tetap terarah kepadanya.

"Dasar bodoh kau."

Dan dia kembali mendekat, mengklaim bibir sang Namikaze sekali lagi.

Sesuatu tentang ciuman itu, dan kata-kata Sasuke, membuat Namikaze Naruto menyadari satu hal.

Dia tidak perlu menunggu lagi.

Karena keinginannya sudah terwujud sejak lama –sejak dia bahkan belum bisa menyadarinya.

.

**FIN**

.

*_meminta merica, garam atau tambahan lain di restoran Perancis dianggap sebagai perbuatan yang tidak sopan/bahkan melecehkan sang chef_

_*sedikit cuap-cuap*_

_Suatu sore saya mendengarkan lagu 'Aku Lelakimu' yang dinyanyikan Virzha. Mendadak saya pengin banget bikin fic yang menyertakan kalimat itu. Karena otak saya fujo lumayan akut, tetap aja jatuhnya jadi fic yaoi. Lol. Sebodo amat deh kalau kalimat itu kesannya mekso abis. Saya bikin fic ini beneran cuma karena pengin masukin itu kalimat. Hahaha._

_Ide fic ini terinspirasi dari cerpen Dee yang berjudul 'Curhat buat Sahabat' yang dimuat dalam antologi cerpennya 'Rectoverso'. Kalau ada yang pernah nonton filmnya pasti tahu cerpen itu yang mana. Saya suka banget sama ceritanya._

_Thanks for reading._

_*big hug*_


End file.
